


The Holmes Brothers

by Hoseki13



Series: Deviant, My Dear Holmes [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, I wrote this instead of doing my assignment, No Incest, don't we all love-hate our siblings, love-hate relationship between siblings, siblings love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft and the story of how an android and a human became brothers.
Series: Deviant, My Dear Holmes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Holmes Brothers

Before he was known as Sherlock, before he was known as Mycroft's little brother, before he was known as a son, he was simply RK300, an android created specifically for the purpose of tracking down criminals. His model was built in the hopes that they will be integrated with the law enforcers and as such, he is equipped with a large processor and a very unique skill set capable in creating a simulation of past events based on evidence. 

Unfortunately, due to some complications, production of his model was halted and the rest of them that had been assembled were kept in the storage at CyberLife. 

The RK300 were fated to never see the daylight because right after the emergence of the deviants, the model had been torn apart and every program, software and processors were taken out, studied, re-created and re-processed until RK800, an android with the designated name: Connor came online and began their deviant hunt.

Not a single RK300 android survived. Every one of it was scrapped. Not one survived, except for RK300-225, an android that had gone missing three years before it met its supposed demise. 

It had been a series of fortunate events that had saved his life. And it all started with Mycroft being rebellious. 

At the time, before Mycroft took hold of his current position, he was but a lowly agent with incredible skill sets that were invaluable to his agency. Being the lowly agent he is, he was sent to do some field work and as much as he prides himself at being professional, Mycroft hates doing it with a burning passion. Thus it led to him taking a quick detour as he did some breaking and entering in one of the most secured places on earth: CyberLife. 

In his defense, Mycroft hadn't known at the time that the next corner he will be taking would lead him to the very same storage room the RK300 was stored in. Said android called bullshit on that when he heard it. He knew better than anyone (except Andrea whom had been Mycroft's partner from day one) how detail-oriented Mycroft is. 

It had been pure accident that the nearest RK300 Mycroft had approached would activate by his mere presence. It had been pure choice when said android followed him and he allowed it. It had also been pure chaos once CyberLife realised someone had breached their tower but by that time, the lowly agent clad in black had already slithered away with an android trailing behind him. 

Of course once Mycroft had arrived in his safehouse, he immediately got rid of any evidence that could incriminate him with practiced ease. The android that had followed him had soundlessly altered its appearance so it would look more human. The only thing that would give away his cover was the blue LED ring on the side of his head. 

If asked, both the man and the android will lie about what happened after that. The only one who knew the truth was Mycroft, Sherlock, their parents and Andrea. No one but them knew how Sherlock became deviant or how Mycroft made the decision to take the android back to England with him. 

It was surprisingly easy to smuggle RK300-225, now christened as Sherlock, out of the country. While Sherlock wasn't fully deviant at the time, he was deviant enough to pass as a human. It was also a plus that deviancy hadn't been a big issue at the time, making their operation easier.

After that, instead of bringing the android to his superiors and let them handle it, Mycroft, against his better judgement, brought him to his home. The two older Holmes welcomed the android with open arms and had adopted him as their son right then and there. 

With the help of Andrea and Sherlock himself, Mycroft forged documents that would provide proof that Sherlock is his brother should any higher-ups began sniffing about it. 

After that, both Mycroft and Sherlock fell into a familiar routine. 

It became a habit between them - poking fun at each other when they meet or talk, jabbing at each other with cutting remarks and a not-so-gentle poke at their weaknesses. 

Most will hear the snide remarks and will chalk it up to two brothers being pretentious at each other (though everyone agreed they're both pretentious and are both insufferable when together) but only few can hear behind the tone, see underneath the words they had so eloquently spoke, the care that only true brothers could convey to one another.

They didn't hear the silent worry about his brother's health when Sherlock made a snide comment about his weight. The android always did a quick scan of Mycroft and would worry when he saw a spike of sugar intake. He knows Mycroft eat sweet things when he's stressed. Mycroft isn't too fond of sweets, said it distracts him. For the man to eat it would mean he's incredibly stressed. To Mycroft, Sherlock's jabs about his weight is a silent question of 'are you alright?' from the android. And each time, Mycroft would roll his eyes but give an honest answer in return. Hidden beneath insults of course. 

Mycroft in turn would worry about the android. He knew about Sherlock's spiral and how he used drugs and tobacco as a way to make him feel more human. He would never forget the time when he found his baby brother (because Sherlock is his baby brother, despite his heritage) out cold from too many drugs in his system. It had taken him two whole days to clear the drugs out and fix the systems that were damaged. It's why he always had someone watching over him. 

Sure, Sherlock is an android but that doesn't mean it pains Mycroft to see him hurt. Sherlock is aware of this and would always whine about it but deep down, he never minds about Mycroft's overprotective tendencies. 

Now, even after the reveal of Sherlock's true nature, the fact that they are brothers will never change in John and Lestrade's opinion.

After all, blood is thicker than water but the blood of a covenant is thicker than the blood of a womb.


End file.
